


The Smut Place [PODFIC]

by SenselessCatharsis



Series: Freaky Tales 4 U [6]
Category: The Good Place
Genre: Brief Mommy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season 1, Strap-Ons, hints of D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessCatharsis/pseuds/SenselessCatharsis
Summary: A podcast by trans and queer artists reading fanfiction and discussion fandom sexuality and more!‘“Just because we’re not soulmates, doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun,” Tahani said in her dumb fancy accent’Story and Discussion in separate links now!
Relationships: Tahani Al-Jamil/Eleanor Shellstrop
Series: Freaky Tales 4 U [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366864
Kudos: 3





	The Smut Place [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you want it, take it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270725) by [Largishcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largishcat/pseuds/Largishcat). 



**About the Show**

Haven’t you heard? We live in the future where fan creations are just another source for mainstream pop culture!

Jasper brings us a fic about the femme power pairing of Tahani/Eleanor from The Good Place. Get ready for a wave of lust, puns and a dash of mommy kink. Saira and guest NEVE join in to discuss the show and actors as well as diving into mommy vs daddy kink and the lines between romance vs smut.

Content Warning: This story and post-discussion contains parental kink play.

**Original Story  
** _[if you want it, take it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270825) by [Largish Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Largishcat/pseuds/Largishcat)_   
**Summary:** “Just because we’re not soulmates, doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun,” Tahani said in her dumb fancy accent

**Audio Info**   
=================================  
Ep 6a Story Reading -- [The Smut Place](https://anchor.fm/freakytalesfanfic/episodes/6a--The-Smut-Place-ebmvkd)

Ep 6b Discussion -- [What About Hot Mommies](https://anchor.fm/freakytalesfanfic/episodes/6b--What-about-Hot-Mommies-epqc07)  
=================================

This podcast is produced out of Seattle, WA. This story was used with permission by author, Largishcat.


End file.
